ODB
| birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Minneapolis, Minnesota | billed = Minneapolis, Minnesota | trainer = Dan Schaffner Eddie Sharkey Johnny Esmerald Shifty | debut = August 2001 | retired = }} Jessica Kresa (June 6, 1978) is an American professional wrestler currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling where she is better known as ODB (short for One Dirty Bitch). She held the TNA Women's Knockout Championship on four occasions and she is also a former TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion. TNA (2007-2010) Kresa was contacted by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling to appear at their annual pay-per-view Bound for Glory. She made her in-ring re-debut at Bound for Glory, participating in a 10 Knockout Gauntlet to crown the first-ever Knockout Champion. She was eliminated by Roxxi Laveaux, and the match was eventually won by Gail Kim. She was originally booked as a villain in the women's division, but her abilities and comical "drunken" antics created positive crowd reactions, resulting in a naturally gradual fan favorite push. On the January 3, 2008 episode of Impact! she won an Eight Knockout Gauntlet to determine the rankings of the knockout's division in TNA. On the January 17, 2008 episode of Impact!, she defeated Angelina Love and then challenged Awesome Kong to a title match at the pay-per-view Against All Odds. On the January 24 edition of Impact! Kong attacked Gail Kim after Kim was named 2007 TNA Knockout of the Year, and just as Kong was about to drop her with the Awesome Bomb, ODB hit the ring to make the save. At Destination X, she lost a three-way match, which included Kim, to Kong. At Lockdown, ODB and Kim defeated Kong and Raisha Saeed. The following month at Sacrifice, ODB participated in the first-ever Knockouts "Make Over Battle Royal", which was also won by Kim. In mid–2008, ODB began feuding with The Beautiful People (Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Cute Kip) alongside Rhaka Khan and Rhino. On the October 30 edition of Impact!, ODB joined A.J. Styles, Samoa Joe, Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, Petey Williams, Eric Young and The Motor City Machineguns to form a faction of younger wrestlers to oppose The Main Event Mafia. At Genesis, after scoring the pinfall in a six woman tag team match, it was announced that ODB would get a shot at the Knockout Championship. In this time ODB feuded with The Kongtourage with most results as wins. At Against All Odds she unsuccessfully challenged Awesome Kong for the TNA knockout title. The next week on Impact!, she cut a promo about letting "one lucky guy spend the night" with her and at Destination X, she chose Cody Deaner as her date. Subsequently, Deaner became her manager. At Lockdown, ODB won the Queen of the Cage match. On August 16 at Hard Justice ODB and Deaner faced Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in a tag team match where Love's Knockouts Championship was on the line. Deaner pinned Sky to apparently make ODB the new champion, but the duo then began arguing over who was the true champion. At No Surrender, ODB defeated Deaner to win the Knockout Championship. She would now face both of them in a 3-way dance at Bound for Glory. At Bound for Glory, ODB defeated both Kong and Tara to retain her Knockout title. On November 2, 2009, Dixie Carter announced on her Twitter page that Kresa had signed a new multi–year deal with the company. She turned heel for the first time in over two years on December 10 after attacking Tara in a backstage segment and a first as the champion. On December 20, 2009, at Final Resolution ODB lost the Knockout's title to Tara. On the December 31 special four hour, all Knockout edition of Impact! ODB won an eight Knockout Tournament, defeating Traci Brooks and Awesome Kong en route to the finals, where she defeated Hamada, to earn herself a shot at the TNA Women's Knockout Championship on the January 4 Monday night edition of Impact!. On the January 4 edition of Impact! ODB defeated Tara to regain the Women's Knockout Championship. Two weeks later at Genesis, ODB lost the title back to Tara in a two out of three falls match. On June 14, 2010, Kresa announced on her Twitter that she had parted ways with TNA Wrestling. Return to TNA (2011-present) On February 15, 2011, at the tapings of the February 24 edition of Impact!, ODB returned to TNA for one night, answering TNA Women's Knockout Champion Madison Rayne's open challenge and losing to her in the following match She made her next appearance on May 16 at the tapings of the May 19 edition of the Impact by attacking Velvet Sky, claiming that Sky was the reason she got fired. In storyline, ODB was not under contract with TNA and had to make her entrances in matches through the crowd with no entrance music. ODB and Sky faced each other in a singles match on the June 9 edition of Impact, with Sky emerging victorious. The following week ODB cost Sky and Ms. Tessmacher their match for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship and then beat Sky down with her new partner, Jacqueline. On June 28 at the tapings of the July 7 edition of Impact, Sky defeated both ODB and Jacqueline in a two-on-one handicap match, forcing both of them out of TNA as per stipulation of the match. However, ODB, along with Jacqueline, returned to Impact Wrestling on July 21, once again attacking Velvet Sky prior to her match for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship with Mickie James. They would eventually be attacked by the returning Traci Brooks, before being escorted out of the arena by police officers. After several weeks of working as babyfaces, ODB and Jacqueline were signed to contracts by the new head of the Knockouts division, Karen Jarrett, on the September 1 edition of Impact Wrestling. ODB returned to Impact Wrestling on the November 17 edition of Impact Wrestling, taking part in a gauntlet match, which was won by Mickie James. On the December 22 edition of Impact Wrestling ODB teamed up with Eric Young in the Wild Card Tournament, advancing to the semifinals after a win over Anarquia and Shannon Moore. The following week, the team was eliminated from the tournament by Magnus and Samoa Joe. On the March 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, ODB and Young defeated Gail Kim and Madison Rayne to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship. After the match, ODB accepted Young's marriage proposal. ODB's and Young's wedding ceremony took place on the April 12 episode of Impact Wrestling. Three days later at Lockdown, ODB and Young defeated Rosita and Sarita in a steel cage match to retain the Knockouts Tag Team Championship. On July 19, ODB and Young became the longest reigning Knockouts Tag Team Champions in history by surpassing The Beautiful People's reign of 141 days. ODB made her in-ring return on the August 30 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Madison Rayne. On the October 18 episode of Impact Wrestling, ODB defeated new Women's Knockout Champion Tara in a non-title match. Following Young's return to television on February 28, 2013, ODB also returned to television soon after as the new referee for the women's division. During the summer months of 2013, ODB began competing again. On September 19, ODB won the Knockout Championship from Mickie James. On October 20, ODB lost the Knockouts Championship to Gail Kim at Bound For Glory in a three way match that included Brooke Tessmacher. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' *'Dirty Dozen' *Missile Dropkick *Bearhug *Spear *Running Powerslam *'Nicknames' *"One Dirty Bitch" *"One Dirty Broad" *"One Dirty Babe" *"Poison" *"Kresica" *"Jessica James" *"Jessica Dalton *'Wrestlers managed' :*Charles Evans (OVW) (2006) :*Eric Young (TNA) *'Theme music' :*"Move Bitch" by Ludacris, Mystikal & I-20 (IWA MS) :*'"I'm About to Freak" By Dale Oliver (TNA)' *'Groups and stables' :*TNA Front Line :*ODB & Eric Young Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA Knockout Championship (3 time) :*TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Eric Young (1, current) :*Queen of the Cage (2009) :*New Year's Knockout Eve Tournament Ohio Valley Wrestling :*OVW Women's Champion (2 time)1st Champion *'United States Wrestling Organization' :*USWO Television Champion (1 time) See also *Jessica Kresa’s event history External links *Jessica Kresa profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:ODB Category:1978 births Kresa, Jessica Kresa, Jessica Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Kresa, Jessica Kresa, Jessica Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Kresa, Jessica Kresa, Jessica Kresa, Jessica Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Kresa, Jessica Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Kresa, Jessica Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Kresa, Jessica Category:Women's Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Pro Wrestling (USA) alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:OVW Women's Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Redneck wrestlers Category:TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions